A New Home
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: While on the verge of capturing a crook, Vi is somehow transported to a different dimension. Will she ever get back? What will happen while she's there? You'll have to read and find out. M to be safe. Oh! And so everyone knows... KiGo! CaitVi!
1. Chapter 1

******I do not own League Of Legends or Kim Possible. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 1**

* * *

Vi clenched her Hextech fists.

"Damn!" she yelled as her target vanished again.

She ran at the wall and smashed it down.

"HA!" she yelled. "Gotcha!"

Her target was sitting there acting like nothing was wrong. But that was when an evil grin spread across his face.

"Good bye, Vi! And good riddance!"

She looked around and saw that everything was fading.

"No!"

Her world faded for an instant before everything came back into sharp focus.

"Freeze!"

Vi looked around. Several people were there, pointing some type of weapon at her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Drop the weapons!"

She looked at her Hextech gloves.

"Oh, hell no!" she said before she slammed her right fist into the hood of a car. The car flew up onto it's bumper before tilting over and landing on it's side.

"Open fire!"

She ducked down behind the car.

"What the hell? Where am I?!" Vi asked herself.

"Welcome to Middleton."

She looked at the voice and saw a young woman with flaming orange-red hair standing there in tan pants and a black shirt.

Vi looked over the top of the vehicle and noticed that everyone had stopped pointing a gun in her direction.

"What the hell is Middleton? Where's Piltover?"

The young woman looked at her with a confused expression.

"Piltover? What's that?" she asked.

Vi slowly stood, her fists still clenched. She looked around and nothing was like what she knew.

"I have to get back."

Vi then took off, looking for something that might be familiar. She looked into the distance to see the familiar tower city.

Nothing.

She kept running until she was bending over, her gloves resting on her knees.

"That has got to be uncomfortable."

Vi looked over her shoulder and noticed the same girl from before.

"What do you want, kid?" she asked. "I don't have time to listen to your damn questions. I have to find a way back to Piltover."

"Where is this Piltover?"

Vi looked around again, still searching for a familiar landmark. No such luck.

"Kim Possible."

Vi's head jerked around to face the redhead.

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Kim Possible."

"Vi."

"Pleased to meet you, Vi," Kim said, holding out her hand. Vi lifted a finger and placed it in Kim's hand. They shook.

Kim's eyes widened when she felt the finger. It felt slightly warm.

"Did you happen to see how I got here?"

Kim nodded.

"I had just brought Drakken and Shego in when you seemed to appear out of nowhere."

"Brought them in? Are you with a law enforcement or something?"

"Or something. I'm a Possible. Anything is possible for a Possible. That saying has held true for me."

"KP!"

Kim and Vi turn to the voice, Vi dropping into a fighting stance.

"Easy, Vi. That's Ron. He's a friend," Kim stated before pulling out a small device. "Wade?"

"_Hey, Kim. What can I do for you?"_

"I need you to do a scan of someone and see if you can pick up anything."

"_Got it, Kim."_

Kim held the device up. A small screen with a child looking at her.

"_Hello. Just stand still, please."_

Vi stood straight and waited for the scan to be concluded.

"_I'm picking traces of some type of flux in her energy. Kim, it's as if she's not from this planet."_

Kim turned the device around and looked at the child.

"What do you mean, Wade?"

"_How did you find her?"_

"She just appeared out of nowhere."

"_That's my point. She's not of this planet. Most likely a different dimension."_

Vi looked around before concluding that fact.

"I have to find a way to get back."

Kim and Ron watched as she continued to look around.

"Come on, Vi. You can crash at my place," Kim said.

Vi looked at Kim.

"I have to get back to Piltover."

"_Kim, I've locked onto the dimension. I'm connecting."_

Kim watched as a woman in a top hat appeared on the screen.

"Who are you? How did you get this line?"

Kim handed the device to Vi. She held it gently in her massive gantlets.

"Vi? What's wrong? Did he get away?"

"I have bigger problems than that, Caitlyn. I'm not in Piltover. Not even on Runeterra anymore."

Caitlyn's jaw dropped as she stared at her friend.

"How did this happen?"

"I was following that guy and when I knocked down a wall, he said, 'Good bye, Vi. And good riddance.' Seems like I walked into a trap and it got me stuck here."

"I think we might be able to get you back."

Vi looked at the redhead.

"How?"

"Wade might be able to get you back. But if it doesn't work, you'll be stuck here."

Vi looked at the small screen again.

"I guess this means I'm off the force, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn gave a sad smile before nodding.

"I'll see if we can catch that guy. Maybe he can get you back."

"Be careful, Cait. He could send you here too. Piltover doesn't need to lose you as well."

Caitlyn nodded before looking away.

"I guess this is good bye," Caitlyn said, still not looking at the screen.

"No. If I'm able, I'll try to return. And if these kids'll let me, I'll keep in contact."

Caitlyn nodded, finally turning to the screen. Vi saw a tear on her face.

"Don't worry, Cait."

"I can't help it, dammit!"

Vi smiled before looking her boss in the eye.

"I'll talk to you later, Cait."

Caitlyn nodded, still wearing her sad smile, and signed off.

Vi handed the device back to Kim.

"Thanks. I didn't want my boss to worry. She's got too much to worry about with all of Piltover."

"What is Piltover?" Ron asked as he stepped up next to Kim.

Vi lowered one gantlet to the ground and pulled her hand out. She then reached into her jacket and pulled out a photo of Piltover.

"This is Piltover. I took that while I was on a small getaway."

Vi handed the picture to Kim for the redhead to look at.

"Is that just one small town?"

Vi snorted.

"No. That is a tower there. Those are not small buildings."

Kim looked over the picture while Ron was looking at the gantlet.

Vi swiftly grabbed the loose gantlet with the other and pulled it away from the boy.

"No one touches my Hextech," she said before putting it back on her arm.

"Vi? How do you keep those gloves on?"

Vi looked at the redhead before holding out her right gantlet.

"Grab hold," she said.

Kim grabbed the gantlet as Vi slipped her hand out.

"It's so light. I thought it would be as heavy as steel."

Vi shook her head.

"Hextech is light."

Kim turned the glove's opening to Vi and held it out.

"Go ahead and try it on, kid."

"Hey! You told me no one touches your gloves!"

"I said that yes. But that was because you were about to touch it without asking my permission."

Kim turned the glove around and put her hand in it. With a few clicks, the glove adjusted to the size of her hand and she was able to move the fingers like they were part of her hand.

"This is so spankin'!" Kim said as she clenched the metal fist.

Vi grinned as she held out her gloved left hand. Kim placed it in her hand and Vi pulled the gantlet from the teen.

"So where is this place I can crash at?" Vi asked as she replaced the right gantlet on her arm.

"Follow me," Kim said. To Ron, she said, "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Ron."

Ron nodded as he walked away.

"Lead the way, kid," Vi said as she watched the blonde left.

* * *

******This is the first time I've written a LoL fanfic. I've tried playing the game, but my computer can't take the files. So I decided to write a story with my favorite LoL champ, Vi. With my limited knowledge of the character and her world, not to mention her friends, this story will take place in KPverse. So on to the preview!**

******Vi is stuck in a different dimension and has no way home. Doesn't even know if she can get back. So what will she do? How will she get by? That's in the next chapter. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

******I do not own League Of Legends or Kim Possible. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 2**

* * *

Vi walked into the house after the redhead.

"Mom? Dad?"

Ann and James walked from the kitchen and gave their daughter a hug. They then looked at Vi. She still had her gantlets on.

"Kimmie? Who is this?" Ann asked.

"This is Vi. She's not from around here."

Ann held out a hand to Vi. Vi repeated the handshake she gave Kim.

"Hello."

James was staring at the gantlets with interest.

"Watch out, Vi. My dad's eying your gloves."

James slowly reached to touch it.

"If you promise not to do anything to it, I'll let you borrow one."

James looked at Ann.

"Jim! Tim!"

The two boys came running from their room at their father's call.

"Yes, Dad?" both asked. They then caught sight of the robotic gloves.

"Whoa!" both yelled.

"Jim, Tim, those are not toys."

"But Dad!"

Vi walked over and knelt in front of the boys. Once on her knee, she glared at the two.

"Listen and listen good, squirts. These are precise tools. You touch them, you're in deep trouble."

Both boys gulped audibly.

"Yes, ma'am," Jim said.

Both ran away.

James and Ann both laughed.

Vi looked over with a grin.

"That is the first time we've seen the boys run away from anything."

Vi then lowered both fists to the ground and pulled her arms out.

"Got anything good to drink?" she said as she rubbed her arms. She then popped her fingers.

Kim walked out of the room to grab a soft drink from the fridge.

"Here you go, Vi."

"Thanks," Vi said as she looked at the can. It was slightly different than the ones she usually drank out of.

"How do you pull the tab?"

Kim took the can Vi handed her and popped the top. She then handed the can back to Vi.

"That tab stays there?"

Kim nodded as she picked up one of the gantlets and slipped it on.

"Hey!" Vi yelled.

"I'm only putting it on and flexing my fingers to show my dad. I'm not leaving this spot."

James walked over and started taking readings.

"May I just lift the other one? I just want to check the weight."

Vi nodded as she tasted the drink. She fell in love with the flavor.

James grabbed the gantlet and picked it up off the floor.

"How is this possible?" he asked, though not in shock.

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Hextech has always been light."

Both Possibles turn to the woman sipping her drink.

"Hextech?"

"The material it's made out of."

James set the gantlet back down and made a note.

"Do you think you could make me a pair?" Kim asked, eying the gloves. "I could use the advantage I'd have against Shego."

"I'd need Hextech parts," Vi replied. "And I only brought spare parts for my gantlets just in case they need repairs."

Kim nodded as she flexed her hand.

"If it's this material you need..." James said walking toward the the garage.

Kim picked up the second gantlet and handed it to Vi, along with the other one. When they got to the garage, Kim and Vi were nearly standing in a junkyard.

"Where did you get all of this Hextech?!" Vi asked as she looked over some of the materials from her world.

"I guess our worlds are more interconnected than anyone thinks. This all fell to earth about two years ago."

"So that's where all that junk went!" Vi said as she looked at everything. She quickly set her gantlet down before taking the other off. "Damn!" Vi exclaimed when she picked up a part from the midst of the pile. "I've been looking for this all this time!"

Kim smiled as she sat down on a stool off to the side.

"Why did you go over there, kid?" Vi asked, looking at Kim. "You said you wanted me to build you a set of gauntlets. Get your ass back over here."

James cleared his voice.

"I'm sorry, Vi, but I don't tolerate that type of language in my house."

Vi looked at the man for a second before looking at Kim again.

"Come on."

Kim got off the stool and stood in front of Vi.

"Luckily for you, I carry all my tools with me."

Vi pulled out a small tool kit and started working.

* * *

Kim was shaken awake the next morning by a beaming Vi.

"Hey! It's Saturday! I was hoping to sleep in!"

Vi held up a set of gantlets that weren't her own.

"Then does that means you don't want your gantlets?" Vi said.

Kim's eyes widened as she grabbed the metal gloves and slipped them on. They went up to her elbows and were almost the same design as Vi's but a lot more streamline. They felt as if they were her hands.

"Thanks, Vi," Kim said with a smile.

"Just don't slam your fists together," Vi stated.

"Why?"

"Shock-wave strong enough to knock you flat on your ass."

Kim nodded as a beeping sound caught both her and Vi's attention. She pulled her right hand out of her glove and picked up her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"_Shego and Drakken are already out of jail."_

Kim sighed.

"I'm not surprised," Kim stated. "Where are they?"

"_They're in the Rockies."_

Kim nodded.

"Ride?"

"_Should be there in ten."_

Kim smiled.

"You rock, Wade," she said before turning the device off.

"Well, Vi. Want to join Team Possible until we can try to send you home?"

Vi nodded with a smile.

"I'm going to need something to do while I'm here. And helping bring in crooks is what I do best."

Kim smiled as she pulled off her other gantlet and got out of bed.

* * *

"So this is 'the Rockies' that kid was saying on the device?" Vi asked.

They were standing on the side of a mountain, waiting for the guards to pass.

"Vi! Keep your voice down," Kim hissed.

Vi just looked at her gloves.

"I've got these fists to punch people to the ground. I like to get into fights."

"Intruder!"

Kim sighed as she stood.

"I guess we'll have to just get this over with," she said, crossing her arms. The gantlets didn't restrict her movements in the slightest.

Vi stood there in a fighting stance looking at the men.

"It's a shame," she said looking at a man. "I've got two fists, but you've only got one face."

Kim laughed before running at the man and punching him. He went flying twenty feet. She looked at her gloves before looking at Vi.

"Do yours do that?"

Vi nodded with a smile.

"I made them almost like mine. The only difference is that yours are more flowing. Mine are bulky, just the way I like them."

Kim nodded before taking off toward the next set of men. Ron was still at home, having had football practice. Kim had assured him that she and Vi could take care of this.

"Now remember, Vi. Don't hurt Drakken. Shego, on the other hand, is a fighter."

Vi nodded, an evil grin on her face.

"You mind if I take her?" she asked.

Kim nodded.

"Hey there, Kimmie!"

Kim smiled and looked behind her.

"Speak of the devil," she said.

Shego looked at the gloves Kim was wearing.

"Getting a little over-excessive, aren't we, Princess?"

Kim waved Shego off. Shego's eyes widened when she saw the gloves, which were obviously made of metal, move so fast.

"Besides, I'm sitting this one out," Kim said. She motioned for Vi to step up.

"Who's this?"

"Name's Vi."

That was all that was said. Vi took off and started attacking without mercy.

"Why can't I get an opening?!" Shego yelled as she hit a wall.

Vi laughed.

"This is fun!" Vi said. She then dropped her gloves. "How about a challenge?"

She ran at Shego again.

Kim walked over and picked Vi's gantlets up before walking away, the older women still exchanging blows.

"Drakken! Come on, you blue dolt."

Drakken gave a wicked grin as he saw Kim walk into the lair.

"Kim Possible! Alone I see! Shego!"

"She's outside taking on my partner."

Drakken looked at her and noticed the mettle in and on her hands.

"Burdened?" he asked, his grin spreading.

Kim held Vi's gantlets in one hand while she ran and punched the machine Drakken was working on with the other.

"Well," Kim said as she started walking away, "my work is done. You can either follow me out and turn yourself in willingly or I can knock you out."

Drakken only stared at Kim with shock. He didn't argue and started following her out of the lair, his hands raised in surrender.

* * *

******And there it is. Chapter two. Also for a fair warning, the next chapter is really where the action of the story starts.**

******So Kim's got her own gantlets. She's still a little new at using them, but with Vi's help, she'll get it down.**

******Kim and Vi have just brought down Shego and Drakken without much trouble. How will Betty take to Kim's new friend? You'll just have to wait and see. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

******I do not own League Of Legends or Kim Possible. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 3**

* * *

Kim and Vi walked along a corridor towards Betty's office. Kim still wore the gantlets, liking how light they were. And when she went to touch something, it was as if her mind automatically gauged her strength.

"So who is this Dr. Director?" Vi asked. She had her fists clenched to prevent them from scraping the floor.

"She's the person in charge," Kim replied.

"Ah."

Kim looked at Vi before turning her gaze back to in front of her.

"She's worked hard to get to where she is today. Kind of like your friend, Caitlyn."

Vi nodded.

"That she has. She started the Piltover Police Force. Before her, there was constant crime."

"How did you come to meet her?"

"I met her while she was about to arrest me," Vi said with a chuckle.

"You mean you were a villain?"

Vi shook her head.

"Not so much a villain. I was in a gang. But after my crew decided to leave some men in a collapsing tunnel, I had to make a choice. Leave them there or help them. I chose to help them. I found my first Hextech gantlets on an excavator. I was already mechanic at the time so it didn't take much time for me to modify them. After I got the miners out of the tunnel, I started stealing from other crews. That is until Caitlyn found me. She offered me a job with her police force and I took up the offer at once."

Kim stopped in front of a door.

"I mean, who wouldn't want to be able to do what I did and get a paycheck for it?"

Kim laughed as she nodded. She then knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Kim opened the door and walked in.

"Kimberly. It's nice t-" Betty stopped mid-sentence when she saw the gantlets on Kim's arms and then another woman with the same type of gloves but a lot more bulky. "Who's this, Kim? And what are those?"

Kim motioned to Vi.

"This is Vi. She's a friend staying at my house. She's not from around here. As to what these are," Kim said as she held up a hand, "what do they look like?"

Betty slowly got up from behind her desk and walked around.

"Those look like metal gloves."

Kim pulled one off and handed it to Betty.

"Here. Try it on."

Kim watched as Betty slipped her hand in.

"How is this so light? It feels like I'm holding a light pillow."

Kim pointed to Vi.

"She's the expert here on Hextech."

Betty pulled off the glove.

Kim held out her hand to take it but Betty shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but we need to look it over."

Vi started popping her metallic knuckles.

"You'll giver her gantlet back. I didn't make it so you could tear it apart."

Betty's eye widened in fear before she hid her emotions again.

"I'm afraid we'll have to take yours as well."

Vi walked to the woman and grabbed the gantlet from her grasp.

"That green skinned woman couldn't take me without my gantlets," Vi stated. "What makes you think you can while I've got them on?"

Vi tossed Kim her gantlet. Kim caught it easily before slipping it on.

"Betty, you might be in charge of everyone here. But remember, I'm not a GJ Agent. I don't have to listen to you. And it would be wise if you remembered that Vi is exactly the same."

Betty sighed.

Just as she was about to say something, the panel on the wall to the left flickered life with Wade's image.

"Kim! Sorry for interrupting your visit, but we've got a serious problem!"

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

Wade's image was replaced with one of a stone structure floating in the the air. And on that structure was a woman in strange black armor and white hair. The woman had an evil smile on her face.

"Syndra."

Everyone turned to Vi.

"She's from the League. Syndra, the Dark Sovereign."

"League?" Kim asked.

"League of Legends. It's the only way we can keep order in Runeterra."

Kim nodded as she looked at the woman on the screen.

"So why is she here?"

Kim turned to Betty.

"I don't know."

The image of the woman was returned to Wade.

"There's something else," he said before pulling up a satilite image. There standing in the middle of the street was a woman carrying a large gun with a tophat.

"Caitlyn!"

"Wade, where is she?"

"Right outside your house, Kim."

Both Kim and Vi took off down the hallway.

* * *

"Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn turned around and was nearly bowled over by Vi.

"I thought I told you not to go hunting that guy."

"I didn't. I was in the Fields of Justice."

Vi looked her friend over.

"How did it happen?"

Caitlyn shook her head.

"I have no idea. I was getting ready to take a shot but I suddenly found myself out here."

"Just like with me and that crook."

"Welcome to Middleton," Kim said offering a finger to the new arrival.

"Hextech gantlets?"

Kim nodded.

"Vi made them for me."

Caitlyn looked at Kim before turning to look at Vi.

"I need ammo."

Kim motioned for the two women to follow behind her. When they entered the living room, they found Kim's parents staring at the TV.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as she walked over to her parents.

Ann pointed at set.

"This strange woman has demanded that The world be handed over to her."

Kim, Vi and Caitlyn looked at the TV and saw Syndra.

"I repeat," Syndra said, her voice carrying authority and power. "If you want to survive, you all will the hand world over to me. Those that refuse will be utterly destroyed."

Kim looked at the two women next to her.

"She's not kidding," Caitlyn said.

Vi nodded in agreement.

"Even now," Syndra continued, "this world and my home world are merging into one. It is only a matter of time now and it can't be stopped."

Kim looked at Vi.

"This isn't good. She's done it now."

"What has she done, Vi?"

"Even though I don't use magic, I've heard of a combining spell. It's said to be used in dire times. There was also the fact that if it was done incorrectly, the caster would be dead as soon as the spell was uttered. So for her to have been able to find your world and combine it with ours, it's not good."

Kim looked at the TV and watched as several dozen other people walked up to stand behind Syndra, like they supported her.

"Now it's worse. She's got a lot of the other members of the League on her side."

The front door burst open and several people rushed in.

"I told you she was here!"

Vi and Caitlyn gasped.

They both got into defensive stances.

"Do you want to play ruff?" Vi asked.

The girl in front with ears on top of her head held up her hands in surrender.

"Vi, Caitlyn, we've come to help."

Vi looked at Caitlyn.

"Could be a trap."

Caitlyn looked at the girls.

"Ahri, if this is a trick, I'll make you wish you had stayed a fox."

The woman nodded and nine tails flicked around.

Vi walked over to Kim and motioned to the other women.

"As you heard, that's Ahri," Vi said, pointing at the woman with the fox ears and nine tails, "that's Lux," a woman with golden blonde hair smiled and nodded, "Katarina," a woman with a scar over her left eye nodded, "Diana, though I don't know why she would be here," a woman with a glowing symbol on her forehead nodded, "Zyra," a woman with long ruby red hair waved, "and I have no idea why Elise would be here." A woman with black armor nodded.

"I would rather be with my followers," Elise said.

"Teaching that phony religion?" Diana replied.

Elise growled.

"You forgot me."

Kim and Vi look past everyone else to see a woman dressed in a cloak with long flowing white hair.

"Ashe!" Caitlyn said.

"So there you have it. Seven other members of the League of Legends."

"Hi," Kim said, waving a hand.

"I see you've taking Vi's way of fighting," Ashe stated.

Kim shook her head.

"I didn't have these until earlier today."

The other League members nodded.

"This isn't good," Vi said, her gaze returning to the TV, "but at least we've got you guys."

"So let me see," Kim said. She looked at each one. "Ashe, Diana, Elise, Ahri, Zyra, Lux, and Katarina."

All seven nodded as Kim pointed and named each one.

"Guys!" Vi said while looking at the TV.

The other members of the League moved to see the TV.

"To the other members of the League of Legends, the ones that decided to not follow me. If you get in my way, if you try to stop me in any way, your deaths will be certain."

Syndra's image faded as the TV went off.

"What do we do?" Kim asked.

"We fight," Elise said.

"Elise?"

The woman glared at Caitlyn.

"How much longer until you need your venom?"

Elise reached into a pouch on her hip and pulled out a large vial of a golden liquid.

"After I drink this, I've got three months."

James walked over, slowly.

"Might we have a sample? We might be able to replicate it."

Elise shook her head.

"I can't loose a single drop."

Kim then got an idea. One that she didn't know if it would work.

"Mom, I need the car keys."

"You're don't have a driver's license," Ann said.

Caitlyn looked at the older redhead.

"If I may, I could take her."

Vi nodded.

"I'll stay here," she said. "Everyone else needs to move away from the door."

James walked over to the basement door and pulled it open.

"This way, ladies. You'll need to get downstairs," he said. He then looked over at his daughter. "You better come back safe."

Kim nodded, grabbed her mother's keys and walked out the door with Caitlyn right behind her, her gun in hand.

* * *

******And there you have it.**

******Kim and Caitlyn are taking a drive. But where are they going. What was Kim's idea? You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

******I do not own League Of Legends or Kim Possible. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 4**

* * *

Kim and Caitlyn walked down a hall after getting into Global Justice. When they got to Betty's office, they heard yelling and cries of pain. Then there was demonic laughter.

"That's Syndra!"

Kim and Caitlyn ran into the office and found Betty lying on the floor, her eye open and unseeing. She was dead.

"No!" Kim cried as she ran to the woman. Betty Director was supposed to handle anything.

"Welcome!"

Kim glared at the pale woman.

"Syndra!" Kim growled.

"Now, now. You wouldn't want to end up like that pile of trash down there, now would you?"

Kim got into a fighting stance while Caitlyn got her gun raised. Kim's fists started glowing red.

"Syndra! You just made this personal!" Kim snarled.

"Such a waste," Syndra said before flicking a black ball of energy at Kim.

Kim slammed her gantlet into it and punched it right back at the woman.

"What the hell?!" Syndra said before catching it in her palm.

Kim launched at Syndra and jabbed her glowing fist.

Syndra vanished as the fist was about to connect with her.

"Dammit to hell!" Kim yelled. "Wade!"

His image appeared on the panel.

"Tell me you got it so we don't have to go to prison!"

Wade nodded with sad eyes.

"I saw it all. I tried calling you, but you didn't respond."

Kim dropped a gantlet and pulled out her Kimmunicator. She pressed a button and the thing fell apart.

"Something must have happened to it."

The door burst open and several men came in pointing guns at them.

Kim quickly put her gantlet back on before looking at Wade.

"Gentlemen, they are not responsible for what's happened!"

They didn't lower their weapons.

Kim was about to fight her way out when a voice sounded.

"Stand down!"

Kim turned to see Will Du walking toward them.

The other agents lowered their weapons and backed away.

"Miss Possible and her friend are not responsible for what's happened."

Kim smiled as she fell to the floor next to Betty. She then positioned the woman to look as if she was just resting.

"What do you need, Miss Possible?" Will asked.

"I need to see someone."

"Who?"

"Shego."

* * *

Kim walked into the visitations room with her gantlets held in one hand. She had asked Will to allow Shego full motion and he had reluctantly agreed.

"Hello, Shego."

Shego growled before jumping at Kim.

"I'm not here to fight."

Shego's claw like nails nearly made it to Kim's face before she could stop them.

"What do you want?" Shego growled.

Kim pulled out a piece of paper that Will had given her. It was Shego's release papers.

"Read and don't rip."

Shego took the document and looked it over.

"What kind of trick is this?" she asked.

"No trick."

Shego snorted.

"You want me to believed that you want me to help you save the world?"

"Betty's dead."

Shego hadn't expected that answer.

"You're bluffing."

Kim held up an image of Betty lying on the floor with her eye staring at nothing.

Shego took the picture and dropped to the bench behind her.

"How did this happen?" Shego asked.

"Syndra."

"That bitch that was demanding the world?"

Kim nodded.

Shego ignited her plasma and roasted the picture. Kim was grateful.

"When can I leave?"

Kim stood and held out a hand. Shego took it after extinguishing her plasma.

"Let me get one thing straight, Kimmie. Don't try to hold me back when we see that bitch."

Kim nodded.

"And second, let go of my hand."

Kim gasped and dropped the pale woman's hand.

* * *

Kim and Shego both walked back into Kim's house to find Vi sitting on the couch, both of her gantlets on the floor at her feet, sipping a drink.

"YOU!" Shego yelled as her hands ignited.

"Shego. She's here to help just as you are. If you want to fight, take it downstairs with the other members of the League of Legends."

"League of Legends?"

Vi nodded.

"Your parents are down with the others. Don't worry. Ashe is keeping an eye on them."

Kim nodded and walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Come on Shego. Time to meet our team."

Shego sighed as she followed Kim down the stairs.

The sound of Kim and Shego's footsteps on the stairs drew everyone's attention.

"Kim!" Ann cried as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm okay, Mom."

Ann then caught sight of Shego.

"This was your plan?"

"Only option left. Syndra killed Betty."

Ann gasped.

Kim detached herself from her mother and motioned to the room at large. The other League members had made the best of their temporary home.

"Shego, meet our team," Kim stated. She then started pointing and naming every other female in the room.

"Are you sure they can do what you say they can?"

Ashe materialized her ice bow and knocked an ice arrow.

"Be cautious of what you say. You just might end up dead."

Kim stood in front of Ashe and held her arms out.

"Ashe. We need her."

Ashe looked at Kim for a moment before shaking her head.

"She's not very powerful."

Shego's hands ignited.

"What did you say?" she growled.

Ashe took a slight step back. Fire was not her friend.

Elise snickered from the web across the back wall of the room. Kim walked over and looked at the woman.

"Why would a spider like you want to stop Syndra?" Kim asked, her eyes never leaving Elise's.

Elise dropped from her web to stand in front of Kim.

"That woman is power hungry. Even though I take the venom of an undead spider to postpone death, I don't wish to conquer worlds."

Kim set her gloves down.

"My I see the venom?"

Elise didn't see any problem with letting the girl look at it. She pulled the vial from her pouch and held it up for Kim to look at.

"Mom? Could you go get my spare Kimmunicator?"

Ann nodded and ran up the stairs.

"What are you planning, girl?" Elise asked, her free, claw-like hand twitching.

Ann came running down the stairs with the device in her hands. She then ran over to Kim.

"Here you are."

Kim took the device and switched it on.

"Wade?"

His image appeared.

"_I guess it was a good idea to give you two Kimmunicators, huh?"_

Kim nodded.

"I need you to run an analysis of this venom. We need to try to reproduce it."

Wade nodded and typed a command into his keyboard.

"Now, Elise, this is not going to touch the venom in the vial. Just scan it."

A tendril cam out of the Kimmunicator and went to scan the vial up and down.

"_I've got it. It's not that hard to reproduce."_

A small slip of paper appeared at the bottom of the device.

"_Give that to your Dad. The materials he needs to make it are at the space center."_

Kim nodded and walked over to her father.

"Wade says you can make more of Elise's venom at the space center. Here's the list of what you need."

James took the list and looked it over before nodding.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Vi appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Might I suggest an escort? Don't want you dead."

Ann and Kim nodded.

"Lux? Would you go?" Vi asked.

The blonde nodded.

"Let's go."

As soon as James and Lux left the basement, Kim turned to Vi.

"Why Lux?"

"She can manipulate light and make herself invisible."

Kim nodded as she looked at the other members of the League.

"So what can everyone else do?"

No one spoke.

"Come on. I know Vi's a fighter due to her gantlets. But what's with everyone else?"

"I'm an assassin. I take pride in my work."

Kim slowly backed away from the girl with the scar.

"I will not hurt an ally," Katarina said.

Kim nodded before walking over to Shego. She decided against getting info from her team members.

"So what do you think?" Kim asked.

"I don't know what to think."

"We're doing this for a good cause. Do you want to be under the rule of a power hungry woman the rest of your days?"

Shego shook her head.

"But right now, I want to sleep. I haven't slept since that woman," Shego was pointing at Vi, "knocked me out."

Kim nodded and lead the way to her room, picking up her gloves on the way.

"You can rest here."

Shego didn't argue. She fell down on the bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Kim smiled before she sat down in her chair at her desk. She didn't want anything to happen to their team. Kim nodded as she looked out the window.

Yes. She and Vi had created a team. One to try and stop Syndra. They were the only hope the world had.

* * *

******Kim and Shego have made an alliance to help bring Syndra down. Will they do it? And what of James with Lux? Will he be able to create Elise's venom in time? And how will they train? Those answers to come. Til next time,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

******I do not own League Of Legends or Kim Possible. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 5**

* * *

Kim sat on the couch waiting for her father to get home.

"Anything yet?" Vi sad as she sat down and handed Kim a soda.

Kim shook her head as she took the can from Vi.

"It's been a day and he's still not-"

Her father's car pulled into the driveway.

Both Kim and Vi took one last sip before setting their sodas down, slipping on their gantlets and rushing out the door.

"Dad!"

James looked up. Lux was wearing her usual smile.

"Kimmie!"

Kim and her father embraced before Kim looked into the back seat of his car.

"What's all that?"

In the backseat was several boxes.

"It's Elise's venom. We made as much as she needs."

Kim smiled and opened the back door.

"Come on, Vi. Hold out your hands."

Kim lifted a case of venom and handed it to her friend. She then handed one to her father and to Lux before taking one herself and walking into the house.

As soon as they got down to the basement, Kim looked at the spider woman.

"Elise?"

She dropped from her web and walked over to Kim.

"What is all of this?" she asked.

Kim pulled the lid off of one.

"Venom?" Elise asked with a shocked expression.

"We made several cases of this. But you might want to at least test it to see if we managed to properly synthesize it."

Elise picked up a vial from the case and sniffed it. She then pulled her vial from her pack and held the two side-by-side. They looked exactly the same.

"I can't tell the difference by sight or smell."

Kim dropped her right gantlet to the floor before pulling out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade?"

"_Hey, Kim."_

"Would you do a comparison on something?"

"_Sure. What am I scanning?"_

"Dad was able to make a lot of the compound for Elise, but we need to see if they're a match."

Wade nodded before typing commands onto his computer. The same tendril came out of the device and started moving up and down both vials.

"_Both are exactly the same. I can't tell any difference."_

Kim nodded before looking at Elise.

"Why don't you try one of the synthesized venom vials?"

Elise put her vial of the venom back into her pouch before looking at the synthesized venom.

"I don't know what will happen if it doesn't work."

Kim and the other League members took several steps back before Elise put the vial to her lips and swallowed the contents.

Everyone watched as Elise smiled.

"I'm saved," she said.

Kim and Vi walked over and Kim slowly put a hand on Elise's shoulder.

"So it worked?"

Elise smiled again.

"Yes, it worked. Thank you."

Kim gave Elise's shoulder a slight squeeze.

"I like to make sure that everyone on my team is taken care of," Kim said. She then looked over at Shego. She was leaning against a wall.

"Shego?"

The woman just ignored her.

Kim walked over.

"Shego?"

Shego looked at Kim.

"What?" the villainess snapped.

"Are you okay?"

Shego glared at her.

"No, I'm not alright."

Kim looked around at the other members of the League and her parents before shaking her head. She took off her other gantlet and dropped it against the wall before getting her other and setting it next to its pair.

"Come on, Shego. Backyard now, please and thank you."

Shego glared at the redhead.

"What do you want?"

Kim just motioned for the woman to follow. Shego growled and stood.

Vi picked up Kim's gantlets and followed the redhead along with everyone else in the basement.

"What is it you want?" Shego growled once they got to the open area.

"Kim?" Vi asked, holding out Kim's gantlets.

"I don't want them right now," Kim said before looking at Shego. "Get ready."

Shego got into a fighting stance.

Kim made the first move. She jumped at the older woman.

Vi watched as Kim and Shego exchanged blows.

"She's good," Vi said as she stood next to Diana, her attention caught on Kim.

"Why?" Shego asked as she slammed her fist into Kim's hand.

"You needed this."

Shego pulled away and threw a blast of plasma at the redhead.

"Come on, Princess," Shego said with a smile.

Kim smiled in return.

James and Ann stood next to each other and smiled as they watched their daughter spar with the villainess.

"What's with those two?" Vi asked a she looked over that James and Ann.

"Kim and Shego have a long history," Ann replied. "They've been fighting for the last two years. I think."

Vi looked at the redhead and then the villainess.

"I think it's deeper than that," Vi said as she looked at Caitlyn.

The woman with the top hat nodded.

"She looks like us," she said as she looked at Vi.

The other members of the League looked at Vi as she pulled Caitlyn into a hug.

"That she does."

They both turned to look at the fighting duo.

"What do you mean they look you?" Ann asked.

Vi looked at Ann.

"Caitlyn isn't just my partner with the Piltover police force. She's also my beloved."

Everyone, except Kim and Shego, turned to look at Vi.

"You mean..."

Vi nodded as she and Caitlyn kissed.

"Caitlyn has been my rock for the last three years."

Lux tapped Caitlyn on the shoulder.

"Uh, Cait? Weren't you going out with Jayce?"

"You believed that rumor?" Caitlyn asked as she chuckled. "No. That was just a ploy that Jayce and I set up. He knew that I liked Vi and helped me cover my tracks. We both told our friends that we were dating to hide who I was really dating."

"She's right."

Caitlyn, Vi, Lux and Ashe turned to see Jayce walking up.

"Jayce. What are you doing here?" Caitlyn said as she hugged her friend.

"The same as you, it would seem," he replied. "Who's in charge?"

Vi pointed at Kim who was still focused on her fight with Shego.

Just as Vi was about to say something, both Kim and Shego fell to the ground, completely out of energy.

"Damn, Shego," Kim said as she collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

Shego slowly got on her hands and knees and crawled over to Kim.

"Nice, Pumpkin."

Kim smiled as she looked at the woman.

Shego laid down next to Kim and looked up at the clouds.

"Thanks, Kimmie. I did need that."

Kim smiled as she snuggled close to the pale woman.

"I just wish Betty could be here."

Shego nodded as she watched the clouds go by.

"She just might."

Kim looked over at Elise.

"What do you mean?"

"The venom helps ward off Death. It might be able to bring her back."

Kim looked at Shego.

"If it can work, I say go for it."

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade?"

"_Hey, Kim."_

"I need you to connect me to Will Du."

Wade nodded and in a matter of seconds Will's face was on the screen.

_"What can I do for you, Miss Possible?"_

"I need you to bring Betty's body over to my house."

Will shook his head.

_"Her body is scheduled to be cremated later today."_

Kim glared at the man.

"So that means that you don't want her alive?"

_"There is no way to bring a person back from the grave. It's impossible."_

Kim handed the device to Elise.

"I have a compound that keeps me alive. I should be dead now, but I'm still here. This compound may reviver her to where she can live."

Will looked at the woman.

_"I will bring her body around within the hour. But if you prove wrong, it will be cremated as planned."_

Kim smiled as she laid her head on Shego's shoulder.

* * *

Kim watched as Will Du pulled into the drive. He then walked to the back and pulled Betty's from the vehicle and walked toward the door.

"Elise?" Kim asked.

The woman had a vial ready and waiting.

Kim pulled the door open and Will walked into the house.

"I hope this isn't a trick," Will said as he laid her body on the couch.

"You're not the only one."

Elise walked over to Betty's body and lifted her up. Tilting Betty's head back and opening her mouth, Elise poured the venom down Betty's throat before setting her back down.

Everyone waited for what seemed hours.

"I see it was a trick," Will said.

Kim glared at the man before looking at the woman's body. When she saw it, she gasped.

"She's... she's breathing!"

Will noticed as well.

"What's all this racket?" Betty asked as she slowly rose up. "And why am I so stiff?"

Kim ran over and looked at the pale woman.

"Betty? How do you feel?"

"Starved."

Kim smiled before running into the kitchen.

"She's alive!"

Both Ann and James rose to their feet and ran into the living room.

Kim went about making a sandwich before going back into the other room.

"Here. I'm not a very good cook, so a sandwich is all I can make without burning down the house."

Betty smiled as she took a bite of the sandwich.

"Why is everyone staring?" she asked after she finished her first bite. "What's the situation, Agent Du?"

Will looked at Kim, shock evident in his eyes.

"Pardon me for saying this, Ma'am, but you were dead."

Betty dropped the sandwich as she gasped.

* * *

******And done!**

******Betty's back in the game! Just what awaits her as she learns about her death? How will she take the news? You'll just have to wait until next time! Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

******I do not own League Of Legends or Kim Possible. Just this plot.**

******A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner, but I've had my head in the clouds and needed to just sit down and stare at the screen to get back on track. So here you all go! Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

******Chapter 6**

* * *

Betty looked around the room, hoping that she had heard wrong.

"You can't be serious," she said.

Will Du walked up to her and handed her a document.

"This is your death certificate. You died three days ago."

Betty looked at the document and noticed that the coroner's signature was on it.

"I was actually dead?"

Will nodded.

"Yes. Your body was scheduled for cremation later today," he said.

Betty nodded before looking at Kim.

"How am I alive?" she asked.

Elise walked up to her.

As Elise walked up, Betty leaned back into the sofa and gasped at the sight of the spider woman.

"You are alive due to this," Elise said as she held out a vial of the venom.

Betty slowly reached out and took the vial.

"I'm alive because of this?" she asked.

Kim nodded before looking at her father.

"It's a success, Dad," she said.

James nodded with a smile.

"So what's next, Kid?"

Kim looked over at Vi before looking down at the gantlets in her hand. She then slipped them on and knocked the knuckles together. Nothing happened.

"I think it's time I really got to learn how to use these," Kim said as she held up her right fist.

Vi slammed her fist into Kim's and grinned.

"Let's go, Kid. I want to see what you're made of," Vi said, a smile on her face.

Shego glared at Vi before looking at Kim.

"Why do we need her?"

"Because Vi was the first one here. I'm not going to just say 'Get out' and leave this whole matter to her and Caitlyn. Our two worlds are merging into one and the only way we can solve this crisis is to work together."

Shego grunted before turning away.

"Shego?"

She looked at Kim.

Kim looked around at the people gathered around her, her parents, the members of the League of Legends, Betty, and Will Du. She then turned back to Shego before dropping her gantlets to the ground.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

Shego stiffened before turning slowly around to look at the redhead.

"You want to go out on a date with me? Your arch nemesis?"

Kim nodded as she walked over and looked up at Shego.

"How long have we fought?" Kim asked. "Two years? Did you know that I've had these strange feelings for you since that time? And I've only just figured them out?"

Shego looked Kim in the eye.

"Yeah? And what was this feeling you had for me?"

"Love."

Shego's eyes widened.

"I figured it a month ago, Shego. I love you."

Shego shook her head.

"You don't love me, Princess. I'm not good enough to love."

Kim gave a small chuckle before walking over to Shego and wrapping her in an embrace.

"I don't care what people think or say, Shego. I don't care if the world turns against me. I love you and I'm not letting go. So you better get use to me being next to you, 'cause I'm not moving."

Kim then cupped Shego's face in her hands before pulling the taller woman down into a passionate kiss.

"Let me be the one to make you happy," Kim said. "Let me be the one to to take care of you, to hold you on those hard nights, to help you get better when you're sick, to love you when you think you're unlovable."

She looked into the emerald depths of Shego's eyes.

"I will always be there when you need me. I will always be there when you need to calm down and hit something. I can take it, Shego, and I'll happily be your punching bag when you need to vent.

"So what do you say? Wanna go on a date with me?"

Shego was crying from all of the declarations that Kim had made. Shego had never known that someone could do all of that. Or would even be willing. She didn't trust her voice to speak as she nodded, tears still falling down her face.

Kim then pulled the older woman into her arms and closed her eyes. When Kim opened her eyes, her face flared with heat. She had completely forgotten that she was in the middle of the living room and had a very large audience watching what she had just done.

"Oh, this is _so_ the drama!" Kim said before burying her face in Shego's neck.

Everyone in the room laughed when they heard that.

"Ahem."

Kim looked over to see Vi standing there with Kim's gantlets in her hand.

"I think we had a little play date planned?"

Kim, whose face was still competing for a darker shade than her hair, shook her head before burying her face back into Shego's neck.

"In an hour," came Kim's muffled reply.

Vi chuckled before walking over to Caitlyn and kissing her.

"Just like us," Vi said as she held the woman in her arms.

"Absolutely."

Kim pulled back to look into Shego's eyes before grabbing her hand and pulling her toward her bedroom.

"We're going to bed," Kim said as she walked up the stairs.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Kim flinched before turning to her mother.

"No, Mom! We are not going to have sex!" Kim said as her face flared with heat again. "I'm tired and I want to hold Shego in my arms a little longer!"

Kim then walked toward her room with Shego next to her, a tender smile on her face as she watched the redhead.

"So she's finally open about who she loves," Ann said as she sat down next to Betty on the couch.

"I had thought she loved Ronald," Betty said.

Ann shook her head.

"They had one night as a couple before they broke it off. The didn't have that spark, Kim said. So they just remained friends. They still talk, as good friends should."

Betty nodded.

"So where is Ronald?"

"He's at home. Kim asked him to stay home and stay safe in this... I guess you could call it a war."

Betty nodded before she looked over at the older redhead.

"So what's going to happen now?"

Ann motioned to Vi.

"We need to try and figure out where Syndra's base is. Then it's only a matter of time and taking out the other members of the League to get to her."

Betty nodded before looking at the woman's gantlets.

"I would like to look at those again," Betty said as she pointed that the giant gloves.

"I think you remember what I told you last time."

"That was when I was trying to take them for research. I just want to look them over."

Vi slowly walked over with one of her own gantlets in her hand. She then handed it to Betty.

Betty took the glove and looked at it from every which direction before fitting her hand into it. She started flexing the fingers and doing basic hand movements to complex hand movements. She then held out her other hand.

"Let me see the other."

Vi took the other glove off and handed it to the older woman as well.

"You keep those and I'll knock your skull in."

Betty nodded before slipping on the gantlet. She then shocked everyone when she started signing with her hands. She did that for several minutes before looking at the gantlets again.

"Where might I get a pair?"

Vi chuckled before holding out her hands. Betty removed the gantlets from her hands and returned them to Vi.

"You'll just have to wait a bit. I need a few more pieces before I can make another pair. And I'm sure the Kid won't want you using hers."

Betty nodded.

"That is understandable."

Vi smiled.

Just as they were about to get comfortable, the TV flashed on.

"Greetings, people of the Earth."

Everyone in the room glared at the screen. Syndra's face was centered in the frame.

"It would seem as though you are attempting to stop me from my goal," the woman said. "And I can't have that. If you continue to resist me, I will destroy you. If you wish to live, turn over this girl." The screen held an image of Kim for a few seconds. "I know she is somewhere in the country you call America. If you do not hand her over, I will destroy one city in this America for every three days she is still on the loose."

Vi growled.

"As to my fellow members of the League of Legends, please reconsider my offer to join me."

The TV shut off and Vi slammed her fist into the screen.

"Damn that woman!"

"Vi!"

Vi looked toward Ann.

"Oops. Sorry, Ann."

Ann shook her head before walking over to her husband.

"What are we to do?" she asked.

James shook his head.

"I have no idea, dear."

"I think I might have a solution."

Everyone turned to see Shego standing at the foot of the stairs with her arm around Kim's waist.

"And what is that?"

"Drakken had several lairs built around the world and I had a few built as well. I know where we can go to train, form some kind of plan of attack and keep hidden."

"And where would that be?" Betty asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Shego said with her normal sass back in her voice.

Betty looked at her sceptically before nodding.

"Then it's off to the lair we go," she said as she looked around the room at the other people. Kim, Shego, Vi, Caitlyn, Ashe, Ahri, Lux, Katarina, Diana, Zyra, Elise, Jayce, Ann, James, Jim and Tim.

* * *

******And so it has begun. The Search For Kim... Too much of a play on the very good and classic Star Trek Movie III The Search For Spock. But it can't be helped. Kim and the rest of her team are about to head to a lair that only Shego knows the way to. Where is it? How will will the others react to seeing it? You'll just have to wait until next time to find out! Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review. ^_^**


End file.
